Party
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck have been invited to a party. Everyone is excited, and Ryuichi more so than normal. Not thinking anything too serious, they get a big surprise at the party. IYGravi xover
1. Chapter 1

Party

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation, Inuyasha, or Mischievious Kiss sorry

Summary: Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck have been invited to a party. Everyone is excited, and Ryuichi more so than normal. Not thinking anything too serious, they get a big surprise at the party.

One-shot

Ryuichi Sakuma skipped down the hallway, Kumagoro swinging along beside him. He hummed a song and then skidded to a stop, swinging open the door leading to the group members of Bad Luck. "Did you hear, did you hear? We're invited to a party na no da!" He exclaimed happily, glomping the lead singer Shuichi Shindo.

K, the manager, looked at him curiously. "What party?"

"A welcome home party na no da! Fellow singers are coming back from a trip, na no da! na no, na no, na no daaaaaa!" Ryuichi sang, bounding out of the room and back down the hall.

Later on that day, Tohma went to tell them about the party, what time it was and any other useful information about it.

-Party-

Everyone was gathered in the overly large room, all wearing expensive super dressy clothes and chatting away with people they just met or have known for a long time. Kids ran around the room, playing games and getting their good clothes dirty while some parents or nannies tried to keep them in line. A single man walked up to the microphone on the stage and introduced himself as host once gaining everyone's attention...all but one Ryuichi Sakuma.

K held Ryuichi firmly in place so as to not lose him like he had earlier, along with Shuichi. The two had been tied to a chair until now and K could practically hear Ryuichi's thoughts of "Gotta find someone/something na no da".

"Anyway, enough of me babbling up here. We have a special guest, one of the bunch that had just come back from a long trip from Hawaii. Also one of my personal favorites, that didn't know would be singing tonight, Feudel Protectors!"

The man stepped off the stage and the curtain rose. Four people were seen, two girls and two guys.

The guy with the long black hair in a high ponytail and blue pupil-less eyes stared at the crowd with a smirk on his face. He wore a ripped pair of black dress pants and a brown dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. The bottom of his shirt was half-way tucked in. In his hands he held a brown and pink electric guitar.

The other male was the farthest in the back. He had orange hair in a high ponytail on his head, tied with a green ribbon. black pants adorned his lower body while he wore a tucked in blue shirt. Drumsticks with little drawings of people's faces were in his hands. His emerald green eyes looked down at the drums in front of him and he smirked. Each drum had a picture of a guy with long wavy black hair and red eyes while the cymbals all had the face of a silver haired, dog-eared man.

A lady with long brownish hair in a half ponytail and chocolate brown eyes smiled kindly at everyone. Right in front of her was a keyboard and on that keyboard was a bunch of random colored buttons with random weapons drawn on them. She wore a sparkly yellow dress, one side of which stopped at her knees while the other side went down to her ankles.

The last female on stage was wearing a silver skirt that went to her knees and a white shirt with a random rip on the left sleeve. In her hands was a white bass guitar with a puke green picture of a wolf at the bottom. Her redish hair was in pigtails and her green eyes stared at something unseen to the audience.

Next, a lady came walking onto the stage. She wore a dress, like the keyboard lady's only in blue and with an open back held together by a bunch of strings. Her long black wavy hair rested freely on her back. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd once she came to a stop in the middle of the stage.

"I found you!" Ryuichi exclaimed, scaring the crap out of everyone standing by him.

The frown on the woman's face turned into a smile as she held in a small laugh. "Hello everyone and good evening. I'm Kagome, and the song I am gong to sing is dedicated to my husband." The music began and she began to sing.

"Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru

Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?

Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo

"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da My Sweet Emotion

SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite

Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou

Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke

Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni

Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku

Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"

Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni

Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni

Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru

Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?

Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo

Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da My Sweet Emotion"

As soon as the song was over, Ryuichi was found off of the ground in a death grip curtousy of K.

"Let go!" Ryuichi said, pushing on K's arms.

"Are you going to stay p-oof!" K fell to the ground, releasing Ryuichi and looking down at the kid on top of him. The other one helping up Ryuichi.

"HAHA!" The little boy on top of him shouted out. "Kiyoshi to the rescue!!" He wore a now dirty tux while his face showed signs of a recently consumed peanut butter sandwich. His bright blue eyes stared at K in a manner that kind of scared him. K-not showing his slight fear-ruffled the little boy's short wild black hair while getting up.

The other little boy sighed after helping Ryuichi stand. "Kiyoshi, mama's gonna yell at you." The other one then stared up at Ryuichi through his brown haired, his violet-blue eyes tired. "When are we leaving?"

"Not for a while now Hiroyuki. Kiyoshi, get off the floor. Your getting all dirty." Kagome said while picking Kiyoshi up off the floor. "Oh look, you already got food all over your face. Where's a napkin when you need one?"

"Kagome!" Ryuichi exclaimed, tackling Kagome in a hug in which she returned.

"I missed you too! Now love, we need to get off the floor." Kagome stated, while Ryuichi stood up and helped her to her feet as well.

He then turned to everyone else who was staring at them. "This is my wife Kagome Sakuma na no da!"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Your married?!"

End

How was it? I know I should be updating, but I haven't...I have no excuse. Tommorrows the first day of school and today is my birthday! Happy birthday to me!!! Review please.

Full Moon Howl


	2. read please

Okay peoples, thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you liked it!

I gave permission to Death by Squishy to do a prequel to Party, so watch for that!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
